Perdóname
by Hisana Kurosaki
Summary: Los vizards tienen que regresar a la sociedad de almas, pero ella no lo desea. Se irá sin decirle a nadie, esperando que la perdonen algún día, en especial él.
1. Preludio a la huida

La guerra había terminado. Muchos habían muerto y muchos habían sobrevivido. Entre su grupo solo hubo heridos, aunque faltó poco para que esto no fuera verdad: Hiyori, presa de su intempestivo carácter se había arrojado contra Aizen sin cuidar su espalda y trayendo como consecuencia un ataque semi mortal de Gin. La vio caer y sintió como el tiempo se hacía máslento; corrió en su auxilio mas no mucho podía hacer por sí mismo ¿Dónde carajos estaba Hachi? Pronto la sangre manchó su ropa mientras la respiración de la chica se hacía más y más pausada. Mil segundos pasaron frente a él y ella sólo lo miraba con la expresión del "perdóname" tan poco común en su rostro. La ira se apoderó de su persona, las cosas no se quedarían así, un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta antes de lanzarse a la lucha.

Tras una larga y dolorosa batalla lograron derrotar al enemigo, en gran parte gracias a Ichigo. Al fin ellos podrían regresar a la Sociedad de Almas sin huir tal criminales de pueblo. "Será como volver a respirar" se dijo a sí mismo. Sus compañeros y él habían gozado lo suficiente de el mundo real como para regresar a su amado Seireitei.

Llevaban 2 semanas desde la derrota de Aizen cuando al fin decidieron qué día llegarían triunfantes a su origen. Desde ese entonces sentía algo rara a Hiyori: ella decía estar curada pero su rostro tenía una extraña mueca todo el tiempo, entre frustrada y triste. La conocía demasiado como para saber que algo no andaba bien.

La noche antes de su regreso decidieron hacer una pequeña despedida en la bodega abandonada que había sido su hogar durante una centuria, en compañía de los amigos hechos en esa ciudad. Esa noche, era una noche para celebrar. Para alegrarse. Para demostrar la alegría al verse rescatados del exilio en el que fueron puestos. Entrada la noche todo mundo estaba bebiendo, inclusive ella que nunca lo hacía. Al cabo de una hora la moral se relajó así como las bocas de muchos; Kensei admitiendo que en realidad apreciaba a Mashiro aunque no lo pareciera (provocando que ésta le echara los brazos encima y no lo soltara en toda la noche), Lisa diciéndole a Ichigo que le prestaría sus revistas eróticas por si alguna vez necesitaba "ayuda en las artes amatorias" (el pelinaranja se sonrojó hasta el cielo cuando Rukia aceptó por él la oferta de Lisa), inclusive el recto y misterioso Ishida terminó besando apasionadamente a Orihime de manera que sus gafas cayeron al suelo y fueron pisadas por un Kisuke al borde de la inconsciencia.

Shinji realmente se divertía al ver a sus amigos bebiendo hasta la locura; sólo lo habían hecho una vez hacía 50 años, con el desastroso resultado de una Mashiro inconsciente en la cama de Kensei, Lisa desquiciada liberando su espada ante cualquier pobre diablo que la mirara por accidente y una resaca épica que todo mundo acordó nunca repetirlo y no comentarlo "ni aunque el mismísmo rey de la sociedad de almas llegara con su escuadrón cero a obligarlos a hablar" según las palabras de Hachi.

Pero esta vez era diferente, ya no bebían para distraer sus mentes del sufrimiento o de la tristeza que los embargaba, no, esta vez bebían para celebrar. Soltó una risita tonta y se levantó dando traspiés y a punto de caer sobre Love. No veía a Hiyori por ningún lado y le preocupaba que hubiera bebido demasiado. Después de todo, era una niña, no? La trato como una niña a pesar de su horroroso carácter y la fuerza sobrehumana que poseía en cuanto se trataba de maltratarlo físicamente. La vio como una niña, aunque el resto de los vizard le dijeran lo contrario. Hiyori aparentaba la edad de una niña de 14 años (a lo mucho) mientras que en realidad su edad cronológica llegaba a los 150 años aproximadamente. Pero para él, el ex capitán de 200 años siempre sería una "tonta adolescente"

Dio un par de pasos y tropezó con el brazo de una Matsumoto dormida. Rió de nuevo y gateó fuera de la habitación para dar al suelo de tierra del exterior. Se levantó con dificultad y volteó a ambos lados. Hiyori se encontraba recargada en la pared a mano derecha mirando hacia arriba, sin darse cuenta de su presencia.

-Hiyori…¿Qué haces aquí afuera?-Dijo con dificultad de enfocar la mirada.

-No es tu asunto.- Dice la chica en su natural tono despreciativo.

-¿Con que mirando las estrellas, eh? ¿Deseando ser una de ellas?-

-No digas tonterías.- Baja la mirada al suelo y se aleja un paso de él.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿La gran Hiyori Sarugaki me tiene miedo a mí, un inocente borracho?- Shinji da un paso hacia ella en tono de víctima mientras saca la lengua.

-No seas estúpido, Shinji. Sabes que me das asco cuando bebes.- Dicho eso camina hacia la entrada (aunque algo tambaleante por el sake) sin voltearlo a ver. Tropieza con el desnivel en la puerta y cae de rodillas soltando una sarta de palabrotas que ruborizarían a cualquier persona. Él ríe mientras la ve ahí y se acerca a ayudarla, la levanta como si fuera una muñeca de trapo mientras aún carcajea.

-Sabes que tú también bebiste, ¿Verdad?- Acto seguido una mano suelta una bofetada contra Shinji desconcertándolo.

-Eres un imbécil, no pedí tu ayuda. ¡Seguramente era un plan tuyo para tocarme por que eres un parásito asqueroso pervertido que goza de abusar de las indefensas chicas como yo!-

-Joder, Hiyori ¡Uno ya no sabe cómo tratarte! Me estás hartando niñata malcriada. Regresa a la fiesta cuando cambies de actitud.- Acto seguido se retira dejando a una Hiyori medio ebria a medio pasillo.

¡Ese imbécil se había pasado con sus palabras! Y ni siquiera había escuchado lo que ella tenía que decirle. Había salido de la casa por que sabía que si alguien se daba cuenta de que no estaba, era él, y que si alguien la buscaba, obviamente sería él. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Eso era todo. Sería la única oportunidad que tendría de despedirse de ella pero al parecer nada había salido según lo planeado.

Tomó una decisión: Se iría esa misma noche. No tenía caso esperar a la mañana, con la posibilidad de que la descubrieran y la convencieran de irse con ellos. No. La decisión ya estaba tomada; quería empezar sola por su cuenta, sabía que la sociedad de almas ya no era lugar para ella y probablemente sería aún más infeliz. Sólo se quería despedir de él y de nadie más, pues sabría que si se despedía del resto de sus amigos lloraría y haría un berrinche y se quedaría.

Subió sigilosamente a su habitación y buscó en el closet la mochila que había preparado. Dejó una nota en su cama (con una pulcra caligrafía tan propia de ella) con el nombre de "Shinji". Abrió la ventana y salió por esta. Dio un último vistazo a lo que había sido su hogar los últimos cien años y

hecho a correr hacía la oscuridad. Esa sería la última noche que verían a Hiyori, o al menos eso creían.


	2. Dándote cuenta del por qué

**Bueno antes que nada, sólo tengo 2 cosas que decir:**

**- Bleach y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**-Los reviews, más que satisfacer mi ego descarriado, ayudan a que la historia mejore. Sus contribuciones nos benefician a todos.**

**Dicho esto, aquí está el siguiente capítulo.**

Despertó por que la luz molestaba sus ojos. Inmediatamente sintió un horroroso dolor de cabeza que lo hizo fruncir el ceño ¿Cuánto habían bebido? Movió su mano por el suelo en el que se encontraba tendido e inmediatamente sintió trozos de vidrio clavarse en su mano, soltó unas palabrotas y se levantó con dificultad al sentir su mano sangrar ¡Carajo! Vio su palma y esta tenía 3 trozos de vidrio clavados a mediana profundidad, los examinó y llegó a la conclusión de que la noche anterior formaban parte de una botella de autentico vodka ruso. Apretó la mandíbula y se sacó las molestias tal polvo de la piel, provocando un sangrado aún mayor. Caminó hacia la tarja de la cocina y abrió la llave, se quedó un rato observando como el agua se ponía de un traslúcido tono rojizo hasta pasar al natural transparente de ésta. Fue al baño y revolvió en uno de los cajones del mueble hasta que encontró una delgada venda y una botella de alcohol. Vació la botella en su mano (soltando un nuevo repertorio de palabrotas) y enrolló cuidadosamente el trozo de tela hasta que no sintió incomodidad en las heridas; total, llegando a la sociedad de almas iría con la capitana Unohana y arreglaría el problema en un dos por tres.

Se sentó en la isla de la cocina y vio al grupo de borrachos inconscientes que se encontraban en su casa. Rio por lo bajo al ver las extrañas poses en las que habían decidido dormir: Mashiro y kensei tan revueltos que no se distinguía quién era quién, Hachi con los brazos cruzados, Rukia jalando el pelo de Ichigo, Lisa con una de sus revistas pornográfica cubriéndole el rostro.

A la única a la que no vio fue a Hiyori. Y ahora que lo pensaba, no la veía desde su discusión la noche anterior. No le dio importancia "Esa chica malcriada debe de haberse ido a dormir a su habitación" dijo para sí mismo.

Se sirvió un un plato de cereales con leche y se tiró en su sillón favorito. Tenía la mirada perdida en lo que comía. Últimamente Hiyori estaba intratable; nada le gustaba ni le parecía, además de que lo golpeaba mas a menudo de lo que solía hacerlo. Él la conocía, ese carácter agresivo y violento eran su barrera contra el miedo y la tristeza. Aún así lo soportaba ¿Eso es lo que hacen los amigos, no? Igual no tenía mucha opción, el destino estaba sellado desde que todos huyeron hacia el mundo humano, estaban encadenados entre sí. Estar harto del genio de Hiyori sería como decir no soportar las revistas eróticas de Lisa o la voz chillona de Mashiro, así eran y aunque uno protestase no se puede cambiar la naturaleza de las personas. Pero no estaba tan seguro si era la manera de ser de ella o simplemente sus defensas nunca bajaban. Le preocupaba que fuera tan infeliz, si alguien sabía de eso era él: constantemente la venganza contra Aizen lo había consumido durante mucho tiempo, llegando a sentirse liberado cuando fue sellado. Ahora ya no tenía motivo para ser infeliz de nuevo. Shinji confiaba en que la actitud de su amiga cambiaría regresando a la sociedad de almas: al fin podrían estar tranquilos sin que nadie arruinara esa paz y, quien sabe, se podrían dar una oportunidad para conocerse mejor….

"¡Hirako Shinji ¿En qué tonterías estás pensando?!" Se repitió para sus adentros. ¿Él y la pequeña monstruo? Nunca. Sabría que se harían infelices mutuamente hasta el cansancio. Simplemente era imposible.

Dejó el cereal a medio acabar en el fregadero y se encerró en su cuarto. Quizá la falta de sueño y la horrorosa resaca lo hacían tener esas locas ideas. Miró el reloj de muñeca y vio que faltaban mínimo otras tres horas para que la puerta senkai se abriera en su patio. Se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos. Despertó con unos gritos y unos horrorosos aporreos a su puerta. Se levantó, tomó su espada y caminó cautelosamente hacia la puerta para abrirla.

-Shinji ¿Hiyori está aquí?-Dijo Kensei pálido como la cera. Detrás de él Lisa y Mashiro lloraban como desquiciadas mientras soltaban una sarta de palabras inentendibles.

-¿Por qué habría de estar aquí?- Respondió de mala gana dejando la espada a un lado.

-Shinji…-Kensei tragó saliva.- Hiyori no está en la casa. Y por lo que siento, ni siquiera en el pueblo.-

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.-¿Ya revisaron su cuarto?-

-¡No somos estúpidos Shinji!- Dijo Lisa malhumorada.- Claro que lo revisamos ¡Ni siquiera sus cosas están en el armario!-

Salió de su habitación rumbo a la de ella para confirmar sus palabras. Abrió de sopetón la puerta y en efecto, la habitación se veía como si nadie hubiera vivido ahí los últimos 100 años. Abrió el closet y este estaba totalmente vacío. Se sentó en la cama pensando en qué clase de tontería estaría pensando ella. Volteó a un lado y vio un papelito con una pulcra caligrafía (Si bien Hiyori tenía pocas cualidades, la buena escritura era una de ellas) que rezaba su nombre. Lo desdobló y en éste rezaba una corta oración.

_"Sabes que no podía hacerlo. Perdóname."_

Lo había hecho. Se había largado. Él lo sabía, ella le había dado señales para que la detuviera y no le había hecho caso. Los había abandonado. En el fondo sabía que pedirle regresar sería pedirle atentar contra su naturaleza, ¡Qué tonto! Así es ella, nunca sabes que va a hacer y cuando menos te lo esperes, ya no está ahí.

Dobló con cuidado la nota y se la metió en un bolsillo. Salió de la habitación y la cerró.


	3. Hoy por ti, mañana por mí

**Hoy por ti, mañana por mi.**

Shinji se encerró en su habitación. Por más que sus compañeros tocaron y gritaron a su puerta, no la abrió. Se sentó en su cama y se concentró. Nada. Lo intento de nuevo. Nada ¡Demonios! Si esa enana berrinchuda no quería ser encontrada, todo se pondría muy difícil. Sacó de su bolsillo la nota y la examino. ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué de todos los vizards, lo eligió a él para escribirle sus últimas palabras? ¿Sería por los eventos del pasado? Vino a su memoria el momento en que la había conocido, cada mínimo detalle estaba en ése recuerdo…

_Era un frío día de invierno en el Seireitei, con la recién llegada de los nuevos reclutas y el flamante rumor entre los __capitanes de una chica graduada al año, tiempo record en muchos años. Se paseaba de aquí para allá, evadiendo la __tediosa ceremonia que ya había visto cientos de veces. Decidió tomar el té con el capitán Ukitake, quien no acudiría por __motivos de salud. Iba saboreándose los famosos bizcochos que preparaba el treceavo escuadrón cuando algo (o __alguien) chocó con él. Miró hacia abajo y vio a una chiquilla de coletas rubia y pecosa en el suelo._

_-Disculpa, no estaba prestando atención.- Dijo mientras le tendía una mano para que se levantase. Para su sorpresa ella_

_apartó su mano bruscamente y se levantó por sí misma._

_-Deberías de estar más atento, ¡Idiota!-_

_-¡Enana berrinchuda, no seas grosera!-_

_-¡No es mi culpa que seas deformantemente alto!- Contestó la niña mientras sacaba la lengua._

_-¿Deformantemente? ¡Cómo te atreves, enana insolente!...-_

_Esta pelea hubiera seguido de no ser que la capitana Hikifune apareció._

_-¡Oh, capitán Hirako! Veo que ya conoció a mi nueva recluta, Hiyori Sarugaki ¡La más joven de su generación!- La __pequeña rubia le sonrió y le extendió una mano. Él, desconcertado, aceptó el saludo. "Enana hipócrita, delante de tu __capitana no harás nada" dijo para sí mismo.-Bueno mi niña, corre o llegarás tarde a tu bienvenida.- Hiyori asintió y se fue __corriendo hacia el patio central._

_Shinji se le quedó viendo, era la chica más extraña que había conocido en mucho tiempo._

_Pasados los años, no muchas cosas cambiaron. Si bien Hiyori había crecido al menos diez centímetros y el cabello de __Shinji estaba cada vez más largo, ambos seguían peleando infantilmente. Inclusive el resto de los capitanes hacían burla __de él diciéndole que algún día esa mujer sería su esposa, a lo que él respondía "¡Que me lleve el diablo si eso sucede!" __El día en que fue nombrada teniente, hubo una gran fiesta en el doceavo escuadrón. Inclusive él acudió "El sake gratis __no se le niega a nadie" era su filosofía (aunque la actual filosofía de "No confiar en la perra traidora de Aizen" daba __buenos frutos). __Llegó solo al evento, dado que su teniente se negaba a "dañar su cuerpo ingiriendo bebidas espirituosas". Por su __demora, ya gran parte de los invitados se encontraban algo felices. Saludó a la mayoría y tomó asiento. El sake no __paraba de traerse y él no paraba de aceptarlo, tras un rato se encontraba tan borracho como los demás._

_-¿Y dónde está la festejada? ¡Hip!-Preguntó_

_-Está en el baño, ¡Hip! Sabes que no es de carrera larga ¡Hip!- Le respondió Kyoraku, que se encontraba a su lado._

_Entonces tendré que ir por ella, ¡Hip! ¡Hip!- Se puso de pie y aferrándose a la pared llegó al baño, y la vio ahí, sentada en __el suelo._

_-¿Qué haces aquí, mono? ¡Hip! Deberías estar con los demás ¡Hip!-_

_-¡Cállate, hip! Es que no me sentía bien ¡Hip!- Rápidamente se volteó hacia el retrete y una asquerosa arcada sacudió su __cuerpo. Se levantó pero al no poderse mantener de pie se apoyo en el lavabo. __Shinji puso cara de asco pero supo que tenía que ayudarla; no era la clase de hombre que dejaba a una dama __desamparada (aunque él no consideraba a Hiyori una educada damisela). Hizo que la chica se enjuagara la boca y la __levantó en brazos. Ella se hizo ovillo en el hueco de su pecho y se quedó quieta. Llegaron a la habitación de la chica y __cuidadosamente la metió bajo las sábanas._

_"Hasta se ve bonita cuando se calma" Dijo para sí mismo. Un extraño sentimiento de ternura lo lleno con la imagen y le __dio un beso en la frente antes de salir de ahí lo más silenciosamente posible dado su estado etílico._

_Después de todo, ¿Quién sabe? "Hoy por ti, mañana por mi" pensó con una sonrisa en el rostro._


	4. ¿Miedo?

Hiyori corría calle abajo rumbo al único lugar que le sería útil en Karakura. Una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla y la limpió rápidamente. Quería desprenderse de sentimentalismos estúpidos y seguir su camino. Si bien no quería regresar a la sociedad de almas tampoco quería estar sola; debía entender que ese era el precio por su libertad, libertad absoluta, llegando a la soledad. Extrañaría las comidas de Kensei, los chillidos de Mashiro, las discusiones entre Love y Rose, la voz cantarina de Hachi mientras regañaba a Lisa por dejar sus revistas pornográficas por toda la casa, y a Shinji, golpearlo, decirle que es un idiota, y que él le sonriera cada vez que se lo decía haciendo que se sonrojara y su risa fresca y su estúpida perforación de la lengua y….¡Sí que lo iba a extrañar! "No seas tonta, lo hecho, hecho está. Es lo mejor" dijo para sus adentros. Si necesitaba ayuda en ésta su nueva aventura sólo había una persona que podía ayudarla estando en el mundo real: Kisuke Urahara. Habiendo ya trabajado con él sabía de su discreción.

Llevando quince minutos de su huida, visualizó a lo lejos la luz de la pequeña tienda. Apresuró el paso y al llegar a la puerta escuchó voces. Sabía que el ex capitán ya estaba en casa, dado que lo vio salir al momento en que ella subió a su habitación por sus pertenencias. Tocó con timidez y rápidamente se abrió la puerta. Ante ella apareció una figura con un ligero olor a alcohol (este se encontraba algo bebido dado que, al igual que ella, era de carrera corta)

Urahara se sorprendió de verla, y más con la cara de consternación que portaba. La sorpresa hizo que su borrachera se disipara un poco.

-¡Hiyori, qué sorpresa! Pasa, pasa, querida.- Se apartó un poco para dejarla pasar. Ella lo saludó con la cabeza y entró.- ¿Én qué puedo ayudarte siendo ya tan tarde mi niña?-

-Es una larga historia Kisuke. Pero sobre todo necesito de tu discreción.- Urahara se sorprendió, en todo el tiempo que la conocía ella nunca se había portado tan educadamente. Algo grave debería de estarle pasando.

-Claro que sí, ahora, cuéntame ¿Qué te aflije? – La chica empezó a contarle sobre como todos estaban felices de regresar al lugar de donde fueron echados y despreciados como viles bestias, de cómo ella no podía regresar y su plan para empezar desde cero como una simple humana, dado que "ya no se sentía ni de aquí ni de allá".

-Muy bien, entiendo tus motivos y los respeto, es sólo que no sé en que te pueda ayudar.-

-Es algo muy simple, Kisuke. Quiero que cambies mi gigai.- Resopló la chica.- Sé que es algo que generalmente tarda tiempo, pero necesito cambiar antes del amanecer. Sólo no quiero verme como me he visto todos estos años. Quiero ser una persona común y corriente.-

Él lo entendía. Ella se sentía frustrada a su manera, siempre una niña. Si quería empezar como una persona normal, tendría que parecer un adulto para facilitarle las cosas, un empleo, iniciar la escuela, una casa. Todo. Y con ese aspecto tan peculiar de rubiecita de coletas se prestaba fácilmente a ser blanco de pederastas y preguntas innecesarias (aunque bien sabía que esta chica se daba abasto en el aspecto de la defensa personal).

-No digas más. Lo tendrás listo para antes.- Dicho esto, se levantó y empezó a trabajar en el gigai que la chica se había quitado momentos antes.

* * *

Nunca temió, ni siquiera cuando aún era teniente. Hiyori nunca tenía miedo. Las misiones y demás retos que tenía como parte de su trabajo eran juego de niños. Hasta el día en que conoció a Shinji sentiría el miedo gracias a las ocurrencias de ese desquiciado.

Ambos peleaban y actuaban infantilmente cada vez que se encontraban. El capitán cada vez que la veía la tachaba de cobarde y le planteaba retos estúpidos que ella, aún más estúpida, iba y los cumplía. Esto había desencadenado que la chica siempre se encontraba llena de rasguños y moretones en sus estúpidas aventuras. Sus acciones iban desde llevar el sombrero del capitán Kioraku hasta robar los peces de la mansión Kuchiki para llevarlos a la finca del capitán Ukitake. Uno tras otro, siempre un reto por cumplir.

El colmo fue cuando éste la reto a pelear contra un gillian en el mundo real. No creyó que fuera gran cosa para ella pero cuando la vio regresar por la puerta senkai arrastrándose y agarrándose un brazo que sangraba gravemente, él supo que se había excedido.

Se iba a desplomar cuando sintió que alguien la sujetaba, ese alguien era Shinji. Volteó a verlo y notó la palidez de su rostro ¡Idiota! Siempre preocupándose por ella. Sonrió y cayó en la inconsciencia, al menos lo había hecho palidecer.

Cuando despertó en los cuarteles del cuarto escuadrón se sentía algo confundida. De repente sintió una punzada de dolor en el brazo izquierdo y recordó lo que había pasado.

-¡Mono, hasta que al fin despiertas!- Escuchó. En el marco de la puerta se encontraba recargado el tonto de Shinji.- Hiciste que me preocupara.- Le reclamó como cuando la regañaba su madre cuando llegaba tarde y cubierta de barro de tanto estar afuera.

-Tú te preocupaste por que quisiste, idiota.- Dijo desenfada.- Igual no es nada grave.-

-¿Qué no es grave? ¿Al menos ya miraste tu brazo?-Señaló.

Le dio una ojeada a su brazo y lo notó enyesado. Lo movió y lo sintió pesado, además de adolorido.

Shinji se sentó a su lado y tomó un marcador. Lo destapó e iba a tocar el yeso con éste de no ser por que ella se movió repentinamente.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, maldito idiota?- Le reclamó.

-Cállate y deja de moverte. Me debes una.-

-¿Cómo que te debo una?- Una venita furibunda resaltaba en la vena de la chica. Shinji rió por lo bajo al pensar que la hacía ver adorable.

-Sí, por hacer que me preocupara en vano.- Ella se quedó pasmada ante tal frase, se quedó quieta y miró hacia todos lados menos hacia lo que él estaba dibujando en su yeso.

-Ya puedes mirar, mono.- Dijo después de cinco minutos. Miró su brazo y quedó pasmada ¡Cómo se atrevía! Eso era como cuando marcaban a las vacas antes de ir en el matadero

Le había dibujado una pequeña versión de él (aunque de manera más "tierna" por así decirlo) que rezaba al pie una pequeña palabra, tanto que tuvo que acercarse para poder leerla. Esta palabra decía "mine". ¿Mine? ¿Qué carajos significaba eso? ¡Ella no sabía ni una gota de inglés! Justo iba a reclamarle a ese tonto cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba. Bueno, después de todo, se la perdonaba, nunca nadie se había tomado la molestia de dibujarle algo en un yeso, la hacía sentir rara.

Shinji ya se encontraba bastante lejos del cuarto escuadrón. Esperaba escuchar el arranque de ira de la pequeña rubia ante palabras que no conocía pero en lugar de eso solo escuchó el silencio del atardecer. Nada. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, ahora esos tontos de la octava división sabrían dónde no meterse, sabrían a dónde pertenecía ella. A fin de cuentas, se había planteado la posibilidad de sentir algo más que una amistad/rivalidad por la pequeña rubia desde que (en estado de ebriedad al máximo) lo había discutido con sus dos amigos también capitanes; Kyoraku y Ukitake le habían metido las dudas por cada oído. Si él hubiera sabido en ese entonces que serían perseguidos y desterrados al poco tiempo, hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por aclarar sus dudas.

* * *

Después de toda una noche en vela, al fin estaba listo. Su nuevo cuerpo estaba listo. Menos mal que la excusa que le había dado a su ex capitán había servido. No quería cambiar por estar harta de ser siempre una pequeña adolescente, no. Simplemente quería que si él la llegaba a ver, no la reconociera. Que no se alarmara. Que no se encontraran. Evitaría el evento sin importar lo que costase. Sabía que si lo veía lo trataría mal y pelearían y ella regresaría a regañadientes al Seireitei, estaba cansada del mismo círculo, quería cambiar.

-Aquí lo tienes, Hiyori. Te dejo para que lo pruebes.- Dijo Urahara mientras le habría la puerta corrediza de la habitación de al lado. Ella entró, cerró la puerta y se apresuró a probarse el renovado cuerpo. Sintió que le ajustaba tan bien como en el estado anterior. Se dio la vuelta y se miró al espejo. Se sentía algo…¿Vieja?

El cuerpo parecía una joven versión adulta de ella. Se veía que Kisuke no quería cambiarla por completo. Su cuerpo estaba más alto, haciéndola creerse lánguida. Tenía el aspecto de una chica de unos dieciocho años, delgada y ágil por lo que pudo sentir. El rubio y lacio cabello se encontraba recogido en una media coleta, siendo éste ligeramente más largo y menos enredado, "al menos ya no desperdiciaré dinero en cepillos rotos" dijo para sí misma soltando una risita nerviosa. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisa coronada con unos delgados labios rosas. Las manos seguían siendo pequeñas y delicadas, al igual que los pies. Lo único que se sentía igual que antes eran sus pecas; ahí seguían, en sus mejillas, recordándole quién era. Los ojos castaños brillan con sorpresa como no lo habían hecho en muchos años.

-Kisuke…- Susurró la chica.

-¿Qué pasa, Hiyori?- Respondió este del otro lado de la puerta.

-Gracias.-

-De nada, mi niña.- Abrió despacio la puerta y se dio cuenta de que ella ya no estaba. La ventana estaba abierta y entraba una ligera brisa por ella.

Así era siempre. Desde que era triste, actuaba así de errante. ¿Cuánto tendría que recorrer para darse cuenta de que el lugar donde sería feliz era al lado de su compañero de pelas? ¿Cuánto tendría que alejarse para volver? Suspiró. Al fin y al cabo, así era ella.


	5. Desde cero

**Desde cero**

-Shinji, por favor, sé razonable…-Intentaba explicarle Lisa a su exasperado compañero.

-Y lo estoy siendo. No regresaré hasta que la encuentre. Es así de sencillo.-Dijo entre dientes, notablemente molesto.

Ninguno de sus compañeros era razonable. Ellos querían regresar como si nada a pesar del hecho de que Hiyori se había ido. Él sólo quería encontrarla para llevar a cabo sus planes, sería capitán y ella teniente, así la podría tener cerca y fuera de peligro.

-No seas estúpido. Sabes que tu regreso fue ordenado por el comandante. Si no vas a la sociedad de almas es posible que te pulverice con su bankai en menos de lo que canta un gallo.- Dijo Kensei despreocupadamente mientras jugaba con un puñal entre sus manos.

Tenían razón, el quedarse sería escupirle a la cara al comandante y a las reglas, negarse no es una opción.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es su plan? ¡No podemos quedarnos cruzados de brazos así como así! ¿Qué tal si algo le pasa?-

-Shinji, te tengo una propuesta.- Exclamó Rose.- ¿Qué te parece si nosotros dejamos a cargo de esto a Ichigo Kurosaki y regresamos al Seireitei? No desconfíes de él, sabes que la encontrará. Además, no te preocupes, sabes que esto es algo tan típico de la berrinchuda de Hiyori. Para en la tarde ya estará con nosotros allá.-

Shinji bufó pero terminó aceptando el plan. Después de todo, no podría ayudar mucho siendo una gran pila humeante de cenizas.

Llamaron a Ichigo y en quince minutos ya se encontraba en su hogar. Le explicaron la conducta de Hiyori y gustoso aceptó la idea de buscarla.

-No se preocupen. Después de todo, no creo que pueda llegar muy lejos. Les avisaré en cuanto la encuentre.-

-Gracias, Ichigo. Nos haz quitado una preocupación menos.- Exclamó Lisa.

Repentinamente, la puerta senkai se abrió. Era el momento de su partida.

-Bueno, es momento de irnos.- Señaló Hachi. Uno a uno pasaron a través de la puerta. Era el turno de Shinji pero dejó pasar primero a Mashiro para hablar con el shinigami sustituto.

-Ichigo, por favor. Encuéntrala lo más pronto posible.-

-Lo haré, te lo prometo.-

-Gracias.- Y salió rumbo a la sociedad de almas.

Fueron recibidos con bombo y platillo por una comitiva. La sorpresa que les esperaba era el retomar sus cargos y llenar los vacíos que había dejado la traición de los capitanes varios. Fue todo un día de celebración pero uno de ellos no dejaba de pensar en cierto tema. La oscuridad de la noche cayó y ninguna noticia llegó. Y así pasaron los días, hasta que se cumplió una semana y no se sabía nada de la chica.

* * *

Era un lunes por la mañana y un rayo de luz se posó en su rostro. ¡Malditas persianas, no servían para nada! Se despertó de mala gana (como los días que precedían a este) y miró su mesita de noche. Tenía un sobre con su nombre y lo abrió rápidamente. Era una carta de Ichigo explicándole que ella era ilocalizable. Había buscado en la ciudad, así como en las poblaciones aledañas. Le aconsejó darle algo de tiempo para que regresara por sí sola y así hablar con ella.

Arrugó la hojita con el ceño fruncido. Apretó tanto el puño que los delgados dedos empezaron a dolerle. Si bien quería salir y buscar al mono berrinchudo por sí mismo no podía descuidar sus obligaciones como capitán ahora que se estaban recuperando de la guerra (Aunque el miedo de ser carbonizado influía en ello). Decidió serle fiel al juramento que había prestado hacía más de una centuria a nunca abandonar, aunque eso significara dejar ir o ignorar lo que sentía.

* * *

Hacía una semana había huido. Lo más lejos que llego sin desvanecerse por el cansancio fue a la ciudad de Chiyoda. Sabía que tenía que empezar donde nadie la conociera. Se sentía triste al verse desamparada pero no dejo que eso la frenara, ella era Hiyori Sarugaki; tenía que resurgir del fuego como lo hacían los fénix. Si bien fue la semana más difícil de su vida (nunca había sentido tanto frío y tanta hambre en su vida) era sólo el comienzo de una vida nueva.

Encontró una habitación enel centro de la ciudad, en el pequeño departamento de una anciana, quien se apiadó de ella al verla tan delgada y pálida que le recordó a su propia nieta. La dejó quedarse ahí en lo que se establecía en la ciudad. Después de todo, algo de compañía mutua no le haría daño a nadie. Hiyori se sintió muy agradecida con ella así que empezó a llamarla abuela como señal de respeto.

Si bien la parte del techo estaba cubierta por ahora tenía que encontrar un empleo para poder llevar comida a la mesa, la señora Omaki no era rica su modesta vida no podría con las dos. Encontrar empleo fue cosa sencilla, para su asombro. Fue contratada como empleada de mostrador en una pequeña panadería, aunque sospechó por la mirada lasciva del joven encargado que, más por sus habilidades, fue por su apariencia que estaba ahí. No creyó que sus habilidades con la katana y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo le fueran a servir ahí.

Y así fue como empezó desde cero, siendo una más en la masa de gente en esa gran ciudad.

La vida en Chiyoda se tornó rutinaria. Se levantaba temprano para el trabajo, donde ayudaba a hornear toda la mañana (cosa que nunca había hecho en su vida y encontró bastante divertido) mientras que en la tarde se sentaba detrás del gran mostrador donde era la encargada de la caja registradora. Por las noches llegaba exhausta a su casa y la abuela le tenía una deliciosa cena caliente, la cual las dos comían mientras conversaban. Después de esto se iba directo a la cama. La vida era sencilla pero no tediosa. Si bien su compañero de trabajo, Kaori, le seguía insistiendo en que aceptara salir con él, ella siempre se negaba con la excusa de que debía pasar tiempo con su abuela.

* * *

Hacía seis meses que vivía con la abuela Omaki. Ganaba el dinero suficiente como para rentar un departamento para ella sola pero no lo hacía por afecto a la anciana. Ésta se encontraba enferma desde hacía tres semanas y no tenía signo de mejoría. La atendía lo mejor que podía, más la abuela presentía que su tiempo estaba a punto de acabarse.

Una fresca tarde de primavera, la abuela se encontraba con una fuerte fiebre que los antipiréticos no podían combatir. Hiyori se sentó a su lado y acariciaba su rostro con uno paño húmedo para bajar su temperatura.

-Hiyori…- La llamó la anciana.

-¿Qué pasa, abuela?- Dijo dulcemente ésta.

-Sé que no me queda mucho tiempo…-

-No digas eso abuela, es sólo una gripe.-

-No mi niña, yo sé que es más que eso. Pero hay algo que quiero decirte.- La anciana tosió un poco.- Cuando yo muera, es probable que los hijos de mi hermana quieran quedarse con ésta casa y harán hasta lo imposible para echarte. Pero yo no voy a permitir eso.-

-¿A qué te refieres, abuela?-

-Escúchame bien, Hiyori. Quiero que llames a un notario, voy a adoptarte y a nombrarte la mujer a cargo de todos mis bienes.- La rubia abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

-Pero abuela, ¿Estás segura de ello? Tus sobrinos…-

-Nunca había estado tan segura de algo mi niña. Este poco tiempo que estuviste a mi lado ha sido el periodo más feliz que he tenido desde que mi pequeña Ren se fue. Y, aceptémoslo, esos cuervos sólo quieren verme muerta por esta casa. Pero no les daré esta satisfacción.- La anciana esbozó una débil sonrisa.

-Está bien abuela, si esta es tu voluntad, la respetaré.- Dijo Hiyori. Se levanto lentamente y caminó hacia la salita de estar, donde se encontraba el teléfono.

A la media hora ya se encontraba un notario en la habitación. La abuela Omaki firmó lentamente la cantidad infinita de papeles que había que firmar para lograr la transición.

-Muy bien, esos eran los últimos. Chiquilla, firma aquí y a partir de ahora serás Hiyori Omaki.- Le indicó el notario. La chica hizo un garabato sobre la línea.- Gracias, señorita Omaki.- dijo el notario antes de recoger sus cosas e irse.

-Muchas gracias mi niña.-La anciana tosió aún más fuerte.- Hay algo que quiero darte.-Le indicó que le pasara el cofrecito que se encontraba en el cajón derecho de su escritorio. Lo abrió y éste contenía ciertas joyas que, por lo que vio, eran bastante antiguas.- Éstas cosas eran de mi madre. Quiero que ahora sean tuyas.- Hiyori soltó unas lágrimas ante el gesto de su ahora, legalmente, abuela.- No llores, por favor. Sólo quiero decirte algo más. Acércate.- La chica se acercó más a la anciana. -Tengo…algo de dinero en el banco. Lo estaba guardando para cuando Ren fuera a la universidad, pero quiero que ahora tu lo hagas.- Soltó un suspiro.- Siempre fue mi sueño y su sueño, pero ninguna lo pudo lograr. Es lo único que te pido.- La anciana se veía bastante cansada.

-Si abuela.- Cerró los párpados y dio un gran suspiro. Su último suspiro. Y así fue cómo la primera persona que fue amable con Hiyori la dejó en ese gran mundo.


	6. Normalidad

Hacía un año que Hiyori había huido. El capitán Hirako se había convertido en uno de los más estrictos del Gotei 13. Sus entrenamientos diarios abarcaban desde que el sol salía hasta que se ocultaba. Todo mundo decía que aquel hombre no tenía corazón, lo cual no era cierto, lo tenía, era sólo que no se encontraba con él desde hacía un tiempo (exactamente desde su regreso a la sociedad de almas). Los miembros de su escuadrón no tenían ni un solo minuto para descansar; si bien podían estar entrenando con la katana un día al siguiente se encontraban arreglando las humildes casas del distrito Zaraki en el Rukongai.

Momo Hinamori, la teniente del quinto escuadrón, estaba harta de escuchar a sus compañeros quejarse todo el tiempo de la dureza del capitán. Se consideraba una chica con suerte; tuvo la gracia de trabajar con Aizen (quien fue un buen capitán hasta que se pasó al "lado oscuro") y ahora estaba bajo las órdenes de Shinji Hirako, a quien consideraba un hombre honesto y recto, valores que admiraba a morir. Tal vez siempre se encontraba cansada de tanto arduo trabajo pero ella lo idolatraba. Si hubo un capitán por el que estaría dispuesta a morir (a parte de Aizen en su momento) ese era Hirako. Toda la devoción que había puesto en Aizen ahora la depositaba en Shinji. Hasta podría decirse que ella lo quería, de manera obsesiva, pero lo quería.

Shinji no encontraba como escapar de su teniente. En cualquier lugar donde se encontrara él, ella estaba ahí. Estaba harto ¡No tenía ni un solo momento de reflexión a solas!

Ese día decidió enviarla a una absurda misión al mundo real para poder tomar el té con Ukitake. Se encontraban ambos en la finca de éste admirando a los peces del estanque.

-No lo sé, Jushiro. Estoy harto. Está bien que el teniente tiene que apoyar al capitán y toda esa paja, pero Momo ya me tiene harto.- Exclamó antes de dar un sorbito a su té.

-Compréndela, Shinji. Eres la primera persona en la que deposita su confianza desde que Aizen nos tracionó. Es normal que quiera ganarse la tuya.-

-Lo sé, es sólo que necesito un poco de espacio. No me gusta que me miren mientras duermo.-

-Sé a qué te refieres.- Dijo Ukitake mientras veía hacia la puerta, donde se encontraban Kiyone y Sentaro.-Bueno, cambiándote un poco de tema, ¿No haz sabido nada de la pequeña Hiyori?-

El perfil de Shinji se tornó un poco tenso. Todo mundo sabía que eso era un tema delicado, mas sin embargo Ukitake y él siempre habían tenido una gran confianza como para evadir temas.

-No, Shiro, no he sabido nada de ella.-

-No te preocupes. Me figuro que ella debe de tener sus motivos como para hacer lo que hizo.-

-Es sólo que me sigo sintiendo extraño.- Dijo Shinji. Terminó su té y se levantó, tenía papeleo por hacer.- Me retiro, Ukitake. Gracias por el té y los bizcochos, han estado deliciosos.-

-De nada Shinji. Salúdame a tu esposa del trabajo.- Dijo entre risitas el peliblanco antes de que Hirako saliera del aposento.

Caminó rápidamente hacia su cuartel y como siempre, Momo ya estaba en su oficina, tenía la mesa ratona de la salita con té y muffins que ella misma preparaba. "Podrá ser algo agobiante pero sí que sabe cocinar" dijo Shinji para sí mismo, quien no dudo en probar los alimentos aunque esa sería su segunda vianda de té en el día.

Momo se sentó en el silloncito enfrente al suyo y tomó el té con él.

-Momo, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-Dijo el capitán.

-Claro-o capitán Hirako.- Tartamudeo la chica. ¿Al fin le preguntaría lo que tanto había anhelado en todo este tiempo? ¿Podría presumir al día siguiente que era la teniente y NOVIA del capitán Shinji Hirako? Se ruborizó al sentir que su esfuerzo había valido la pena.

-Me he sentido raro últimamente. ¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que, repentinamente, extrañas a alguien que nunca creíste extrañar?- El rubor de la teniente iba en aumento, ¿Estaría el capitán hablando de su misión en el mundo real durante dos semanas?

-Sí, capitán. Si lo he sentido.-

-Entonces dime, ¿Qué haces para superar esa sensación de vacío?-

-Bueno… Lo que yo hago…Es que pienso en que esa persona sólo se fue un momento, que en menos de lo que me de cuenta ya habrá regresado.-

-Es un buen consejo Momo, gracias. Estoy algo cansado, me iré a dormir.- Dejo su taza de té y camino hacia su recamara.

Hinamori se quedó ahí sentada. Había oído rumores de que cierta chica temperamental había robado el corazón del capitán pero ella simplemente los ignoraba. Sería la persona que la haría olvidarla, estaba convencida de ello.

Ambos, capitán y teniente, no sospechaban la jugarreta que les tenía el destino; a todos, al día siguiente. No sabrían que muchos no sobrevivirían a lo que el amanecer les tenía preparado.

* * *

Recién había descubierto qué era la universidad. Era como la escuela para shinigamis de los humanos, con variadas opciones. Sonaba divertido, no sabía por que Kaori se quejaba tanto de ello.

Buscó varias opciones en la universidad de Chiyoda y la que parecía más interesante a sus ojos era arquitectura. ¿Por qué no? Le gustaban la vista desde los lugares altos y podría dibujar todo lo que quisiera. Le había prometido a la abuela Omaki que iría a la escuela y la terminaría.

El semestre de invierno empezaba con buena cara. El primer día hacía un frío de los mil demonios, el suelo se encontraba escarchado y los cerezos se deshojaban. Para su mala suerte, el piso extremadamente resbaloso y su torpeza al no haberse acostumbrado por completo a su cuerpo fue una sinergia poderosa. Se encontraba cruzando la calle rumbo a la parada del autobús y cayó estrepitosamente. Intentó levantarse pero entró en pánico al ver que el semáforo se ponía en verde. De repente, sintió como unas manos la levantaban y la ponían de pie como si fuera una especia de saco de papas. Volteó a ver su salvador y se dio cuenta de que éste era un chico bastante alto, tenía un cabello color caoba en contraste con una pálida piel y unos ojos de una extraña tonalidad grisácea.

-Vamos, o seremos arrollados.- Dijo en tono serio.

Cruzaron y ella se sacudió la escarcha de las rodillas.

-Gracias.-

-De nada, vi que necesitabas ayuda.- El gris de esos ojos le recordaban a alguien. Se sacudió el recuerdo de la mente y le tendió una mano al joven.

-Mi nombre es Hiyori Omaki, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-

-Ryu Kano.- Le correspondió al saludo.- ¿Tomarás el autobús aquí?-

-Si, el de la ruta 37. Voy rumbo a la facultad de Arquitectura.-

-Yo también.- El chico tosió un poco.- ¿Estudias ahí?

-Podría decirse, es mi primer día.-

- ¿En qué grupo fuiste ubicada?-

-En el "A".-

-Bueno, entonces creo que seremos compañeros de clase. Y mucho gusto señorita Omaki.-

-Dime Hiyori, no me acostumbro a tanta formalidad.-

Hiyori y Ryu conversaron rumbo a la facultad. El no decía gran detalle sobre su vida y ella tampoco, creía que era muy pronto como para preguntarle gran cosa, no quería acosarlo como Kaori la acosaba a ella. Llegaron pronto al salón de clases para su primera cátedra, en cuanto abrieron la puerta a la chica casi se le cae la cara. En el salón sólo se encontraba otra chica (con una tremenda expresión de nerviosismo) aparte de ella, todos los demás eran hombres. Esperaba no ser agobiada en la escuela como lo era en el trabajo por su compañero.

-Demonios.-Dijo en voz baja pero audible para Ryu.

-Suerte con eso.-Le dijo antes de que se sentaran al fondo del salón.

Conforme pasaron los días se hizo más amiga de Ryu y de la otra chica de su grupo, cuyo nombre era Sora Miyazawa. Era ligeramente más alta que la rubia y tenía un largo cabello negro, una piel sonrosada y unos ojos verdes té. Por lo que habían platicado sabía que en su familia eran empresarios automotrices, había decidido estudiar arquitectura por pasión aunque sus padres querían que ella dirigiera el negocio de la familia. Tenía una personalidad algo nerviosa y reservada, casi tanto como ellos. De Ryu, sabía que era huérfano de madre y que no llevaba una buena relación con su padre, quien sólo le depositaba dinero para poderse mantener y le enviaba una tarjeta en sus cumpleaños. Cuando ambos preguntaron sobre ella, inventó la historia de que había crecido en un orfanato a las afueras de la ciudad, hasta que hacía poco tiempo una anciana la había adoptado como su nieta.

Al principio del curso sus compañeros no dejaban de acosar y de violar su espacio personal de manera ridícula, al paso del tiempo perdieron el interés en ella y en Sora, y cada vez les prestaban menos atención (influidos de cierta manera en la mirada despectiva de Ryu, quien les parecía una persona de temer).

Y así, poco a poco, Hiyori empezó a construir una vida sobre los restos de su pasado como shinigami y como vizard.


	7. Sorpresas

**Sorpresas**

La alerta de emergencia timbró por todo el Seireitei. Shinji se levantó exaltado y se vistió, tocó a la puerta de Hinamori y ella ya se encontraba vestida con su zanpakuto en la mano.

-Momo, reúne al escuadrón en lo que averiguo qué está pasando.-

-Si capitán.- Hirako se metió a su oficina y una mariposa infernal estaba posada en su escritorio.

Estaban bajo ataque. Y peor aún, por un antiguo enemigo que se creía extinto; el clan Quincy. Dio la orden de unirse a la lucha a su escuadrón, no se quedarían atrás en la defensa del Seireitei.

Hinamori y él van detrás de las tropas cuando una fuerte explosión los aturde, ya han llegado ahí. Si bien los shinigamis son buenos combatientes son rebasados en número y fuerza. No resiste ver a sus subalternos caer; se lanza contra el enemigo. Escucha que alguien grita su nombre y el sonido de la espada.

Teniente más leal no pudo tener. Momo, al defender su espada, resulta herida. Shinji corre en su auxilio, la sostiene en brazos.

-Momo, por favor resiste. Iré por ayuda.- Ella se aferra a su capa de capitán, la herida en su costado sangra infinitamente.

Huye de ahí. Nunca se perdonaría el haber abandonado a sus tropas pero ellos jamás le perdonarían que dejara morir a la teniente de esa manera. Sabe que tiene que llegar al cuartel del cuarto escuadrón lo más pronto posible; corre, brinca, se arrastra pero llega ahí.

Grita por ayuda. La entrega, o mejor dicho, la arrancan de sus brazos. Se queda de pie, olvidando que hay una batalla allá afuera.

-Shinji, regresa con tu escuadrón. Te necesitan ahora.- Dice Unohana, a esa mujer no se le puede decir que no. Regresa a su cuartel pero ya es tarde, la batalla ha terminado y las bajas son innegables.

Lleva a los heridos a que sean atendidos mientras espera noticias de la teniente. Se siente culpable, si no hubiera sido tan impulsivo ella no estaría herida.

-Capitán, la teniente quiere hablar con usted.-

-Gracias, teniente Isane.- Entra a la habitación y la ve ahí, tendida en su cama, diminuta. Pálida como las sábanas que la cubren.

-Capitán.- Exclama débilmente.

-No hables, Momo. Ya estoy aquí y quiero agradecerte lo que haz hecho por mí.- Sostiene su mano, la siente algo fría.

-Capitán, hay algo que quiero pedirle. Mi tiempo es valioso, pues no me queda mucho.- Tose cancinamente.- Sólo… quiero morir como una mujer casada, con una argolla en mi dedo. Se puede negar, yo comprenderé…-

-No digas más. Sí es lo que deseas, tú y yo nos casaremos ahora mismo. Iré a hablar con la capitana Unohana.- Los ojos de la chica brillan. Él se levanta y sale de la habitación.

Se siente pálido como la cera, si bien el no tenía deseos de realizar a acabo ello, cumpliría la última voluntad de su teniente. Se apresuró, el tiempo lo apremiaba.

Habló con la capitana del cuarto escuadrón y estuvo de acuerdo. Le ordenó regresar al lado de Hinamori diciéndole que ella se haría cargo de todo.

Hace caso y regresa con ella. Se sienta a su lado y sostiene su mano, mientras acaricia su cabello y tararea una canción. Su respiración se torna cada vez más y más lenta. El tiempo se le hace eterno ¿Cuánto más tardarán?

Retsu entra, detrás de ella están Hachi, Kensei y Rangiku.

-Hirako, el señor Hachigen realizará la ceremonia. Creí que les gustaría tener a un par de amigos como testigos.- Shinji asiente y el ritual inicia, ella cada vez está más débil.

Al fin llega el momento y él pone el anillo en su pequeña mano. Siente como Momo torpemente pone el suyo en su gran manasa.

-Gracias, capitán.- Suspira.

-Ahora soy Shinji, señora Hirako.-

-Eso…suena bien. Gracias, Shinji. – Esboza una sonrisa. Con esa última sonrisa, Hinamori expira.

Los reunidos se quedan ahí, en silencio. La observan y la notan diminuta. Isane cubre el rostro de la chica, el cual todavía tiene el fantasma de su última sonrisa. Uno a uno salen.

Shinji acaricia el anillo dorado en su dedo anular izquierdo, éste sigue caliente por el contacto con la chica.

-No sé como agradecerte lo que haz hecho por ella, Shinji. Lo mejor será ir a informar a mi capitán de lo sucedido.- Dice Rangiku, lo abraza antes de irse.

-Sé lo duro que fue para ti, amigo. Me honra haber estado aquí ante el acto de lealtad que acabas de cometer.- Kensei le da unas palmaditas en el hombro antes ir a recibir unos puntos en los nudillos de la mano derecha.

Y así, se queda solo, con la mirada perdida. Sentía que nunca pudo hacer por Hinamori tanto como ella había hecho por él. Esa era, de cierta manera, una pequeña retribución por su parte.

-Gracias por todo, Momo.- Susurró antes de ir a ver el estado de su escuadrón.

Así fue cómo se realizó el sueño de Hinamori, de casarse con su capitán. A costa de su propia vida.

* * *

El funeral de Momo se realizó en privado, no como el de los otros caídos en la batalla. Fue enterrada al pie de un cerezo. A la ceremonia acudieron sólo Shinji, Rangiku, y Hitsugaya. Éste último estaba muy dolido por la pérdida de su amiga de la infancia, a quien había jurado proteger a toda costa.

En la diminuta tumba sólo se podía leer el nombre "Momo Hinamori" con la frase "Amada hija, amiga y teniente", dado lo apresurado de su matrimonio no había habido tiempo para el cambio de "Hinamori" a "Hirako". Shinji no quiso que su apellido apareciera en su lápida, sentía que no era digno de ser escrito.

-Hirako.- Escuchó el rubio.- Gracias por lo que hiciste por Momo, me alegra saber que cumpliste su última voluntad.- Hitsugaya estrechó su mano y éste sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Acabado el ritual, Rangiku y Hitsugaya se fueron. Él espero un poco en silencio. Dejó un ramo de gerberas rosas sobre la tumba y se fue.

* * *

_**Bueno, como éste capítulo estuvo corto es probable que suba hoy mismo el siguiente, dado que ya está escrito en Word y sólo necesito hacerle algunos cambios.**_

_**Si la trama ha estado algo lenta, es por que intento no "traicionar" (por así decirlo) la personalidad y el carácter de cada personaje. Bien dice la frase "lento que llevo prisa".**_

_**Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer éste fanfic y sus reviews.**_

_**Hisana K.**_


	8. Buscando problemas

**Buscando problemas**

Se encontraba en su forma de vizard. Había hollows por todas partes. Se ponía la máscara y los destrozaba, pero seguían brotando de una abertura en el cielo. ¡Se sentía tan feliz! ¡Al fin luchaba! Reía a mandíbula batiente y seguía; volteaba a su derecha y sus compañeros estaban ahí, peleando a su lado. Y él estaba ahí, a su lado, compartiendo la dicha.

El despertador sonó y ella abrió los ojos como platos, tenía la respiración acelerada; después de todo, parecía que había sido un sueño. Su zanpakuto se encontraba bajo su cama, como siempre. Se levantó y fue a la cocina por un plato de cereales. Comió en el sillón, con la mirada perdida. Al terminar su desayuno se metió a bañar.

Se sentía algo frustrada. Extrañaba sus días de lucha contra hollows y demás enemigos. Miró por la ventana y estaba lloviendo, ¡Carajo! Tenía que pasar el día que iría con Sora y Ryu a la exposición de su amiga como estudiante destacada. Se puso un par de jeans, una blusa de botones y un par de botas de goma. Guardó los zapatos que usaría en su bolsa y cepillo su cabello. Tomo sus llaves y agarró el impermeable de la percha.

Era en esos días cuando se lamentaba estar en un edificio tan antiguo, el cual carecía de elevador y vivía en el último piso. Miró su reloj e iba tarde, se supone que se encontraría con Sora en la parada del autobús hacía diez minutos.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo (sin caer estrepitosamente) y al fin vio a la pelinegra a lo lejos. Se acercó y la saludó.

-Lamento el retraso, tú sabes, la lluvia.-

-No te preocupes Hiyo, yo entiendo. – "Hiyo" era el nombre de cariño que Sora le tenía. Personalmente, lo encontraba horrendo pero no le decía nada a su amiga, después de todo, no lo hacía de mala fe.- Hable hace poco con Ryu, quiere que lo esperemos aquí, en lugar de la facultad.-

-Me parece perfecto.- Respondió sarcásticamente Hiyori, dado que no le agradaba la idea de esperar en el frío de la lluvia.

Las chicas llevaban quince minutos esperando a su amigo cuando Hiyori sintió que algo estaba mal. Vio pasar al gañán que siempre molestaba a Sora (su amiga decía que no le hiciera caso) pero esta vez agarró ala pelinegra por el brazo.

-¿Un paseo, lindura? Prometo que no te arrepentirás.- Dijo mientras se le acercaba, con una mirada lasciva.

-Déjame en paz, sucio vago.- Se defendió Sora.

-Quita tu asquerosa mano de ella, despojo humano.- Hiyori agarró el brazo del tipo y lo torció de manera anormal.

-Aghh, ¿Cómo te atreves, perra inmunda?- El tipo soltó a Sora y le dio un puñetazo en el lado izquierdo del rostro a Hiyori, que permaneció en su sitio mientras ardía de felicidad por dentro (¡Al fin la pelea que tanto estaba esperando!) Ignoró el dolor en su mejilla y dobló de nuevo el brazo del sujeto, hasta que escuchó con satisfacción cómo este crujía dolorosamente; después, rompió uno a uno los dedos de su mano derecha para después devolverle el golpe al rostro que le había propinado. Lo soltó y éste se alejó corriendo y chillando del dolor.

Las chicas se quedaron ahí, de pie, observando cómo huía.

-Eso fue muy divertido. ¡Ay, pero qué demonios!...- La mejilla había empezado a arderle. La tocó y le ardió un poco, estaba sangrando. También sus nudillos de la mano izquierda, los miró y estos se encontraban reventados.

-¡Madre mía, Hiyo! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha sido todo eso? ¡Ese tipo pudo haberte matado!- Sora estaba exasperada.

Hiyori rió por lo bajo, ¡Si su amiga supiera contra las cosas que había peleado anteriormente!

-No fue nada. Después de todo, no iba a dejar que ese tipo te tocara. Sólo déjame sentarme un momento.- Se recargó en la banquita de la parada del autobús, sentía que había perdido condición. A lo lejos se acercaba Ryu, quien al ver el estado de la chica se acercó rápidamente.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Sora?- La ojiverde le contó a su amigo lo que había hecho por ella. Se sorprendió, pues en lo que llevaba de conocer a Hiyori se había mostrado como una persona que se aleja de los problemas, no que se mete de cabeza en ellos.

-Vamos, te llevaremos a que un doctor revise esto.-

-No, Sora. No quiero que faltes a tu primera exposición importante por una bagatela como esta.-

-Al carajo la exposición Hiyo. Hablaré a la facultad y les diré por qué no llegaré.- Entre los dos llevaron a la pequeña rubia al hospital regional más a fuerzas que de ganas.

Ése día, Ryu y Sora supieron que Hiyori no era tan tranquila como aparentaba, ni tan débil como su delgado cuerpo podría parecer.

* * *

Al día siguiente la chica llego con un yeso en la mano izquierda y con una banda adhesiva cubriendo un par de puntadas en su mejilla. Ya se había corrido el rumor de que era una chica a la cual no le daba miedo lidiar con malhechores y despertó cierto interés en sus compañeros, que se portaban más amables de lo común.

-No me gusta como me tratan, ¡No es como si estuviera lisiada!- Se quejó a la hora del almuerzo con sus amigos.

-Bueno Hiyo, parece ser que te ganaste el respeto de los chicos.- Exclamo Ryu.

-Como si lo necesitara.- Dijo la rubia, como escupiendo las palabras mientras le daba una mirada asesina a un grupo de chicos que no dejaba de verla.

-Hiyo, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.- Sora se encontraba ruborizada.-…. ¿En verdad estuviste en un orfanato?-

-Bueno…digamos que mi vida ha sido más difícil de lo que parece.- Y no habló más.

Ryu y Sora se miraron el uno al otro y decidieron no preguntar de nuevo sobre el escabroso pasado de la chica.

* * *

Ese día en la tarde Sora se quedaría en casa de Hiyo para terminar su proyecto de la clase de perspectiva. Se encontraban comiendo cuando Sora la miró con una sonrisa.

-Hiyo…-

-Si es sobre el por qué reventé a golpes a ese tipo, no preguntes más. No iba a dejar que te tocara.- Sora rió.

-No Hiyo, no es eso. Sólo quería preguntarte algo tonto.-

-No le des tantos rodeos Sora, sabes que no soy buena en eso.-

-Emm… bueno ¿Te gusta Ryu o algo por el estilo?- Hiyori se atragantó con su pedazo de pechuga de pollo.-¡No tienes que responder si no quieres! Perdón, fui una tonta, no debí de haberte preguntado algo así.-

-No, no tiene nada de malo. En realidad no me gusta, es sólo un amigo.- La pelinegra suspiró con alivio.

-Eso me alegra. Sabes, había estado pensando en invitarlo a salir.-

-Es una buena idea, ¿Por qué no?- Si esos dos se distraían de manera que no se preguntaran por su manera tan despreocupada de enfrentar a tipos del doble de estatura y el cuádruple de peso, no le molestaba.

-¿En serio lo crees? Estaba dudosa en realidad.-

-No dudes, sólo invítalo. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?- Dijo despreocupadamente.

-Bueno, él podría rechazarme.-

-No lo sabrás si no lo intentas.-

-Tienes razón, Hiyo. Gracias por el consejo.- Su amiga rió tontamente.- Ya que estamos hablando de estas cosas, ¿Hay algún chico especial para ti?-

Sólo un nombre acudió a su mente ante esta pregunta. Shinji. Recordó lo feliz que se sentía en su presencia y se sintió un poco avergonzada de ello. ¿En qué momento empezó a tener sentimientos por él? Después de todo era una de las razones por las cuales huyó, lo triste que se sentía al saber que no podría ser lo que creía que él merecía.

-No, en realidad no.-

-¿Estás segura de ello? Por como lo pensaste no parece ser así.-

-No, no hay nadie.- Sintió como el brillo de sus ojos se desvanecía ligeramente.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.-

-Bueno….hay un chico. Pero eso es imposible. Perdimos el contacto.-

-Hey, sabes, cuando uno quiere, puede. No dejes que algo así te detenga.-

Consideró por un momento que Sora tenía razón; había un momento en que sus patéticos sueños se podrían realizar, enseguida sacudió esa idea de su mente.

-Puede ser, quizá.- Dijo. "En otro tiempo, en otra vida" pensó para sus adentros.

-Uno nunca sabe lo que el destino puede hacer, ¿Sabes?- Sin saberlo, Sora sería la pitonisa personal de la rubia.

Ninguno de los dos, ni Shinji ni Hiyori , sabrían que sus destinos volverían a enredarse de manera accidental, más pronto de lo que se imaginarían.

**Este otro capítulo también estuvo corto, es sólo que pasó por muchas correcciones dado que lo cambié prácticamente por completo. De nuevo, gracias por sus reviews, espero que les guste **

**Hisana K.**


	9. (Des)encuentro?

"Cada quien es amo de su propio universo" era la filosofía personal de Hiyori, lo cual traducido en lenguaje simple era "si quieres salir del pantano en el que vives mueve tu perezoso trasero". La aplicaba mucho; empujó a Sora a invitar a salir a Ryu (el cual aceptó encantado), sacaba su estrés en unas clases de un extraño deporte humano llamado "boxeo" o algo así, aunque estaba aburrida de no poder probar aún el saco dado su yeso y tenía que conformarse con practicar su defensa.

Ese sábado en especial el día no podía ir peor. El clima era frío y con amenaza de intensa lluvia, además se quedó dormida para su clase de boxeo matutino y el instructor la había castigado (al parecer ocho vueltas alrededor de la manzana si eran algo pesado para su lánguido cuerpo humano). Por si fuera poco, Kaori se portaba bastante grosero con ella desde que vio que Ryu fue a dejarle unos planos a la panadería.

Contaba las horas para que se acabara su turno. Veía las gotitas de la lluvia estrellarse contra el vidrio. Lo único positivo de aquel clima eran las pocas ventas del día, nadie se aventuraba a salir a la calle con ese vendaval, ahorrándole el sobreesfuerzo de ocultar su mal humor con los clientes.

Miró el yeso de su mano. Se encontraba intacto. Hacía dos semanas había tenido esa pelea y no había permitido que nadie le dibujara ni un solo garabato en la blanca superficie, ni siquiera a Sora. Le hartaba cargar esa cosa inútil pero el médico le había dicho que en tan solo una semana se podría librar de él (si todo salía según lo planeado). Tenía unas buenas ganas de desquitarse en el cuadrilátero aunque el instructor le dijera que no peleara con tanta ira por que podría lastimarse. ¿Quién era él para decirle cómo pelear? Había estado en mil batallas contra mil enemigos, ¡Pegarle a un saco de arena sería pan comido!

Rió tontamente al pensar qué diría Shinji si la viera darle unos golpecitos a un objeto inmóvil. "Mono, ¿Así que ahora combates el ejercito de los sacos asesinos?" Sí, sonaba a algo que él diría. Intentaba no ponerse triste al pensar en él, después de todo, ella había elegido. No estaba en sus planes lamentarse y arrastrarse por las paredes por su soledad, simplemente haría su vida de nuevo como una simple humana y se conformaría con lo que tenía; tenía donde dormir, qué comer y con quién compartir su tiempo, no podía quejarse de ello.

Al fin dieron las ocho, su hora de salida. El día se había puesto bastante oscuro con unas socarronas nubes grises sobre la ciudad. Se quitó el mandil y sacudió las partículas de harina que se le pegaban a la ropa. Se dirigió a su locker cuando Kaori apareció.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Por mis cosas, mi turno ya terminó.-

-No, no es así. Tienes que limpiar las bandejas. Si se quedan sucias el lunes todo estará pegajoso y me regañarán a mí.- Le arrojó un trapo al regazo. Ella giró los ojos y se puso en marcha. No lo escuchó salir así que se figuró que el muy imbécil se quedaría a divertirse al ver cómo se las apañaba para realizar la limpieza con una mano tullida.

Al cabo de una tortuosa hora ya había acabado con las bandejas. Vio las luces de la sala del horno apagadas así que supuso que Kaori estaría en la oficina. Colgó el delantal y agarró su bolsa. Salió por la puerta principal y la cerró cuidadosamente. ¡Al fin libre! Se daría un baño y dormiría toda la tarde.

-¿Qué carajos haces?- Escuchó a sus espaldas. Volteó y vio a Kaori parado en la puerta. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la boca en una mueca de enojo.

-¿Qué te parece? Me voy a mi casa.- No tenía ganas de lidiar con ese idiota.

-¿Y por qué crees que ya te puedes ir? No he terminado contigo.- Se acercó y la tomó por el brazo, en definitiva la sorprendió.

-No me toques. Sabes que no me gusta que nadie me toque.- Intentaba mantener los estribos.

-Eso va a cambiar señorita modestia. En todo este tiempo haz estado tonteando conmigo, Hiyori, pero ya me cansé de tu jueguito. Vendrás conmigo quieras o no.- Tomó más fuerte el brazo de la chica, ella apretó su puño e iba a golpearlo cuando algo la desconcertó.

-¿No la escuchaste? Suéltala.- Más rápido de lo que pudo imaginarse Kaori estaba recibiendo una paliza por parte de cierta persona.

-Me sorprende que necesites de la ayuda de alguien para defenderte, mono.- Esbozó una de sus sonrisas de boca entera que tanto la hacían estremecerse.

* * *

Desde el ataque Quincy, todo había cambiado en la sociedad de almas. Con la muerte del viejo Yamamoto y el ascenso al poder del capitán Kyoraku intentaban reponerse de las pérdidas que habían sufrido. Shinji se sentía desconcertado, había tanto por hacer que no sabía por dónde empezar.

Se encontraba en las barracas del cuarto escuadrón visitando a sus subalternos cuando fue llamado por el nuevo comandante en jefe.

-¿Qué necesitas, Kyoraku? ¿O debería decir nuevo comandante?- No se sentía de humor para hablar con nadie.

-Más calma, capitán Hirako. Vengo a darle una buena noticia. Tiene una misión importante. Me ha llegado la notica de la muerte de su teniente y quiero que usted busque a alguien para llenar ese puesto lo más rápido posible. No me importa de dónde sea, con que tenga un teniente vivo es suficiente para mí.- En realidad se había enterado de lo que había hecho por Hinamori y creía que ese hombre necesitaba un poco de descanso. Acababa de perder a gran parte del escuadrón y a su recién esposa; sabía que lo único que podría elevar su ánimo era cierta rubia peleonera perdida hacía algún tiempo.

-Con todo respeto, comandante, no creo que sea posible esto. Aquí necesitamos toda la ayuda posible y yo no puedo perder el tiempo así…-

-No te estoy dando a elegir, Hirako. O consigues un reemplazo o ascenderé a la teniente Yachiru a capitana del quinto escuadrón contigo de teniente.- El rubio torció la boca y asintió con la cabeza.- Te puedes retira, sólo tengo una cosa que decirte. Chiyoda tiene unos cerezos hermosos en esta época del año, date la oportunidad de verlos.-

Dio media vuelta y se fue. "Genial, ahora una misión" pensó para sus adentros. Fue a su cuartel y empezó a empacar. Se despidió del tercero al mando y salió inmediatamente.

La puerta senkai ya se encontraba abierta, se dirigió hacia ella de mala gana. Más rápido de lo que se diera cuenta ya estaba a las afueras de la tienda de Urahara. Pasaría a saludar a ese viejo lobo.

-Hirako, ¡Qué sorpresa verte! Pasa, pasa.- Dejo la maleta a un lado y entró rápidamente.

-No tardaré, Kisuke. Sólo he venido por mi gigai, dado que estoy en una misión.-

-Mandaré a Tessai a que lo busque. Toma una taza de té conmigo, anda. Nada interesante me ha pasado últimamente.- El rubio torció la boca de nuevo pero aceptó la invitación.

Ambos hombres se encontraban en la estancia, en silencio.

-Hace mucho que lo he estado pensando, Hirako. Y creo que te debo una disculpa.- Soltó Urahara.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Bueno, quizá nunca te lo dije ni a ti ni a nadie pero… yo ayudé a Hiyori la noche que ella escapó. Así es, ahora me arrepiento. Creí que le hacía un bien ayudándola a empezar por sí misma pero sólo le facilité la huida de sus problemas.-

Shinji se encontraba tenso. Si fuera el mismo hombre que era hacía un año, ya le habría arrancado la cabeza pero se mostraba impávido. No lo podía culpar, ese hombre siempre ayudaba a quien lo pidiera.

-Está bien, Kisuke. Sé que lo hiciste por que lo creías correcto.- Urahara sonrió. En definitiva, él también había cambiado.

Agradeció el té y se fue ya con plena posesión de su gigai. Tenía un largo camino, y quería recorrerlo antes del anochecer.

Llegó a Chiyoda alrededor de las seis de la tarde. El clima se mostraba amenazantemente lluvioso y eso lo ponía nervioso. Se paseo por la ciudad y encontró un parque de cerezos bastante hermosos, tal y como Kyoraku le había dicho. Se quedó admirando los pétalos caer lentamente y perdió la noción del tiempo.

De repente, sintió cómo se le erizaba el vello de la nuca. Conocía esa presencia. Había pasado casi un año sin sentirla y en ese instante era como si descaradamente lo abofeteara en la cara. Volteó a su derecha y sólo vio a una chica rubia pecosa caminar distraídamente, sin siquiera notar que era observada.

Shinji sacudió la idea de su mente. Aunque la presencia era parecida era imposible. Esa no parecía ser Hiyori, si bien tenía unos ojos tan inconfundibles como los de ella, su aspecto era bastante diferente. Para empezar, era más alta y tenía un cuerpo de mujer del cual la chica carecía. Ese cabello era mas largo y se veía de una sedosidad que tentaba a las manos a tomar unos mechones. Las pestañas se movían ligeramente con el aire y parecían abanicos en esos párpados. Sus labios tenían una tonalidad rosa toronja que lo hicieron sonrojarse de imaginarse besándolos. Se dio una palmadita en la mejilla dado que se encontraba muy confundido.

Decidió caminar un poco, a lo mejor el estar tanto tiempo en la misma actividad lo hacía desvariar. Siguió caminando alrededor de la ciudad y encontró una encantadora cafetería con excelente música de jazz, además de un ambiente cálido que le caería bastante bien con ese clima. Se sentó en un sofá de un estilo vintage de esos que no le agradaban. Se acercó la mesera a tomar su pedido coquetamente, él sólo la miró fríamente y la chica entendió que no había oportunidad ahí.

Observó por el ventanal. Cruzando la calle había una pequeña panadería. Por algún motivo se sintió raro de nuevo. Su vista se enfocó más allá de la fachada y vio una cabecita rubia recargada en un gran mostrador. Era la chica de hacía un rato. Tenía la mirada perdida y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, rápidamente notó un yeso en una de sus manos.

Sentía como su pulso se agitaba al verla. Seguía pensando que era imposible que fuera ella, sería como si la vida le escupiera a la cara al ponerla en frente suyo y sin embargo con ninguna posibilidad de tenerla a su lado de nuevo. Quizá le hablaría, tontearía con ella un rato y se iría con el mal sabor de boca de haber perdido el tiempo pretendiendo que esa era la vizard prófuga.

Se movió de sillón para tener una mejor perspectiva. La vio voltearse hacia atrás y torcer la boca, dejando ver un colmillo ligeramente chueco que le daba cierto encanto. La encontró algo adorable. Agudizó la vista y notó que sus ojos eran castaños, ligeramente ambarinos. Para él era como observar los cerezos de nuevo, podría quedarse ahí, mirándola, reconociendo y negando sus similitudes a la vez.

Ella se metió en otra parte del local y desapareció alrededor de una hora. Se sintió ligeramente angustiado, quizá ya se habría ido. Hubo movimiento de nuevo y la vio salir a hurtadillas del lugar, como si escapara. Su cara se relajó al verse afuera de la panadería y caminó ligeramente cuando un tipo salió detrás de ella; Shinji lo escuchó gritar su nombre. Hiyori. Así que era cierto, siempre fue ella. Abandonó la cafetería como un petardo justo cuando el tipo le puso una mano encima y vio cierto asombro en su rostro.

-¿No la escuchaste? Suéltala.- No espero respuesta alguna por parte del sujeto cuando ya le estaba dando una paliza con singular alegría, dado que se atrevió a tocar el frágil cuerpo de la chica con una de sus asquerosas manos de cerdo irrespetuoso.

Volteó a verla y sus ojos estaban como platos. Tenía la rosada boca color toronja ligeramente abierta y los brazos encogidos

. -Me sorprende que necesites de la ayuda de alguien para defenderte, mono.- Esbozó una sonrisa y vio cierto brillo en esos ojos, esos ojos que tanto lo encantaban. Que tanto extrañaba.

¿Quién sabe? Ese podría ser el inicio. Su encuentro provocado por su desencuentro.


	10. Me enfermas

**Me enfermas.**

Dio un paso hacia atrás. Lo miraba a la cara ¿Realmente estaba ahí? ¿O su mente desquiciada lo estaba alucinando?

-¿Qué pasa, mono? ¿El gato te comió la lengua o qué?- La rubia dio otro paso hacia atrás, él la miró intrigado. Dio la vuelta lentamente y salió corriendo como un petardo.

Se sorprendió pero fue detrás de ella, alcanzándola no muy lejos, si bien las piernas de la chica era más largas que antes nunca superarían las de Shinji por su altura.

-¿Qué carajos te pasa? ¿Por qué huyes?- Agarro el codo de la chica y sintió como tembló ligeramente. – Perdón, había olvidado que no te gusta que te toquen.-

Sintió como poco a poco las lágrimas iban saliendo de sus ojos. ¡Maldición! Se sentía tan débil cuando lloraba. Las secó con el dorso de su mano pero seguían brotando. Todo iba tan normal y se creía ya absuelta de su pasado cuando todo esto sucede.

-¿Qué pasa, Hiyori?- Preguntó Shinji, pero ella solo lloraba ahí, de pie, frente a él. Nunca la había visto llorar, se sentía extraño ante este hecho. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla; la rodeó con sus brazos y sintió como la cálida cabecita de la chica se recargaba en su pecho. Se le hacía extraño estarla abrazando con el cuerpo tan cambiado. Ella temblaba ligeramente dado que no traía suéter y el clima no se prestaba.

-Toma.- Dijo mientras se quitaba su propio abrigo. Ella se negó a aceptarlo pero siguió insistiendo.- No seas tonta, Hiyori. Pescarás un resfriado si no te abrigas con este clima. No quiero que mi mono se enferme.-

Ella rió un poco, al fin había parado de llorar.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Shinji?-

Era cierto, ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Bien pudo haberse ido hacía unas horas pero se quedó observándola en el trabajo.

-Bueno, yo…he venido por ti.- Admitió

-¿Por mí? No digas tonterías, Shinji. ¿Para qué me necesitas?- Entrecerró los ojos, sabía que no la buscaría si no necesitara algo.

-Es una larga historia, necesitamos hablar.- Quería explicarle lo que había pasado en la sociedad de almas, el ataque de los Quincy y cómo logró la última voluntad de Momo. Quería contárselo todo, pero había algo que lo frenaba, bien sabía que bajo ese aspecto duro la chica era tan frágil como la porcelana. La miró a los ojos ambarinos y se sintió reflejado en ellos.

-Está bien. Vivo aquí cerca, no tardaremos en llegar.- Cedió al fin .El rubio asintió con la cabeza y empezaron la marcha de nuevo, uno al lado del otro.

La chica sentía unos horrorosos calosfríos desde hacía un rato, sentía el aliento caliente. Creyó que eran sus nervios y lo condujo hasta su departamento, subieron en silencio las escaleras. Llegaron a la puerta y lentamente sacó la llave para poder abrir.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Shinji no imaginaba que Hiyori pudiera vivir en un lugar tan pequeño, sabiéndola inquieta o como solía decirle "con hormigas en el trasero". Era un modesto departamento, arreglado de manera occidental. Desde su punto podía distinguir una pequeña cocina con comedor y un pasillo que supuso conducía a las habitaciones.

La chica pasó y se dejó caer en el mullido sofá de su diminuta sala. Se sentía peor, ahora padecía de un horrible dolor de cabeza y le dolía el cuerpo, parecía que le iba a dar un resfriado.

-Dios mío Hiyori, ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves terrible.- Dijo Shinji, quien se sentó a su lado.

-Si, es… sólo un resfriado, supongo.- Volteó a verlo y notó cierta preocupación en su rostro.

-Sabes, lo mejor será que descanses. Te ves muy cansada.- Hiyori asintió. Se levantó y un horroroso vértigo la embargó repentinamente, se sintió caer y espero el golpe contra la alfombra pero en lugar de eso unos brazos la sostuvieron por los hombros. Después de eso, cayó en la inconsciencia.

Sostuvo a Hiyori un momento y después la recargó en el sofá de nuevo. "Otra vez me toca sostenerte, tonta" pensó Shinji. Parecía ser que tantas emociones en un lapso de tiempo tan corto habían hecho trizas su salud. Decidió que lo mejor sería llevarla a su habitación y la sostuvo en brazos, la sintió ligera, contrario a lo que creía al ver el larguirucho cuerpo. Paso por el pasillo hacia lo que creía era el cuarto de la chica y lo abrió haciendo malabares, estaba en lo correcto, era este. Se sorprendió al ver la habitación ligeramente vacía, teniendo solo un closet, una cama con una mesita de noche y una butaca al lado de una lámpara de pie con un libro abierto en el asiento.

La depositó con suavidad en la cama y la metió debajo de las cobijas, había olvidado lo tierna que podía parecer cuando estaba dormida. Fue a la cocina y mojó un paño para bajarle la fiebre. Regreso a la habitación y arrimó la butaca al lado de la cama de la chica, se sentó y puso el paño en su frente.

-Creo que me acostumbraré a verte así, Hiyori.- Dijo antes de retirar el paño y darle un beso en la frente. Se quedaría en el sofá de la sala, después de todo, ella no estaba en posición para quejarse.

Despertó y se sentía ligeramente menos enferma que el día anterior. Tenía la cara caliente y el cuerpo cortado. Se levantó para cambiarse al pijama con lentitud. Tuvo vértigos de nuevo y unas náuseas la invadieron, se incorporó y caminó lo más rápido que pudo al baño, donde las arcadas la invadieron. Después se enjuagó la boca y se lavó los dientes.

Estaba sedienta, así que fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Volteó a la salita y se le salió un grito, había alguien en su sala. Soltó el vaso de vidrio y éste se rompió al estrellarse contra el suelo.

Shinji se despertó alarmado por el ruido. Se levantó y así Hiyori pudo verlo, suspiró aliviada, creía que alguien más había invadido su sala.

-¿Qué tal te sientes mono?- La chica lo miró desdeñosamente y él rió. Se acercó y puso una mano en su cara, aún la tenía con fiebre.- Será mejor que te recuestes de nuevo.- Asintió sin protestas, dio media vuelta de regreso a su habitación cuando paró en seco.

-Sabes.- Le dijo a Shinji.- En todo este tiempo que llevo aquí jamás me había puesto así. Creo que tú me enfermas.- Soltó una risita tímida y siguió andando.

El rubio rió para sus adentros. La enfermaba, pero al menos le provocaba alguna reacción, pensó.


	11. See the sun

**See the sun**

-¿Segura que está todo bien?-

-Si, Sora. Es solo un resfriado que se salió de control. Necesito descansar.-

-Bueno, aunque Ryu y yo podríamos ir a verte…-

-No, por favor. No quiero que se contagien.-

-Está bien, te veré luego.- Hiyori colgó el teléfono. Odiaba mentirle a Sora pero sabía que tenía que lidiar con ello lo antes posible. Era domingo en la tarde y ya se sentía mejor. Shinji la miraba desde el sofá mientras colgaba el teléfono.

-Deberías cambiarte. Salgamos de aquí, me da claustrofobia.- Dijo el rubio.

-Está bien, pero iremos a donde YO quiera.- Respondió la chica. El sonrió al oír su condición. Parecía ser que la antigua Hiyori volvía a él.

-Me parece perfecto.- Ella dio media vuelta y se metió en su habitación.

Pasados quince minutos la chica salió con el cabello sencillamente agarrado en una coleta, jeans de color oscuro, zapatos tipo Oxford y una blusa de gasa azul cerúleo, en contraste con un blazer negro.

-¿Con que el mono ya sabe cómo vestirse, eh?-

-Jódete. Levanta tu perezoso trasero y ven conmigo.- Se levantó y fue detrás de ella saliendo del departamento.

Bajaron los largos tramos de escaleras pero en lugar de salir por la puerta principal lo guió hacia lo que parecía un estacionamiento subterráneo. Caminaron hileras e hileras de autos hasta que la chica se detuvo al lado de un chevy descapotable del 70 en color carmesí. "Es rojo como el pecado" Dijo Shinji para sus adentros.

-¿Qué miras? ¡Súbete de una buena vez!- Le espetó Hiyori y él abrió la puerta del copiloto. Ella se subió por el lado contrario y enseguida encendió el motor, el cual ronroneaba suavemente.

Ese auto era parte de la herencia recibida de la abuela Omaki, había pertenecido a su esposo. El señor Omaki había cuidado de ese auto hasta el último de sus días y la abuela lo enviaba a revisar periódicamente por tradición. Hiyori rara vez lo conducía dado que disfrutaba más el mirar por la ventana distraídamente en el autobús. Sólo lo había conducido una vez enfrente de Sora y Ryu, dejándolos a ambos maravillados por la elegancia y fuerza del mismo.

-Debo de estar loco, mono. Al ir en el mismo auto que tú.-

-Deberías de tenerme más confianza, Shinji. Conducir es una de esas cosas que se me dan.- Y era verdad, la chica tenía habilidad enfrente del volante.

Salieron rápidamente del estacionamiento para incorporarse a las bulliciosas calles de la ciudad. Condujo sin decir nada alrededor de 20 minutos hasta que él rompió el silencio.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Espera y verás. No falta mucho.- En menos de 10 minutos estarían en su lugar favorito en toda la ciudad.

Llegaron afuera de un edificio con fachada típica oriental. Tenía un amplio jardín a cada lado donde se podía ver un pequeño estanque y algunos árboles de cerezo. Tenía una gran puerta al centro y se podía leer encima de ésta el peculiar nombre de "El lugar de las Sakuras".

-Es un restaurant. Sirven el mejor almuerzo que he probado en toda mi vida. Además de que no tienen problema con que lo pidas a las cinco de la tarde- Aclaró la chica. Ambos entraron y la host los condujo a una mesa al lado de un ventanal desde donde se veía el estanque de peces. Se sentaron y una mesera les tomó la orden. En lo que su comida llegaba, apreciaron el estanque.

-Es hermoso, ¿No lo crees?- Dijo la chica.

-Si, lo es. ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-

-Bueno, creo que ambos tenemos mucho de que hablar. Y no hagas como si no me conocieras, sabes que no funciono bien con el estómago vacío.- Rió con soltura. Se le hacía tan extraño el humor cambiante que observaba en ella.

-Sabes que tengo mucho que preguntarte, Hiyori. Siento que me debes una buena explicación…- Ella lo interrumpió.

-Parece ser que no escuchaste lo que dije. No diré ni escucharé nada hasta que haya comido. Si no quieres arruinarme el apetito será mejor que te calles.- Dijo la chica mientras ojeaba desinteresadamente la carta del menú.

Shinji asintió. Trago saliva. A veces la actitud de la chica le daba miedo.

La comida llegó y comieron con saciedad. En verdad ese lugar era un deleite para los sentidos, tenía una buena vista en un lugar tranquilo con buena comida. Observó que ella apartaba los chicharos de su comida hacia un lado del plato mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Nunca te van a gustar, eh? Dámelos.- Y acercó su plato.

Pronto su "almuerzo" (Dado que ya casi daban las siete de la noche) había acabado y estaban listos para retirarse. Shinji se ofreció a pagar y ella aceptó de buena gana.

Salieron y el cielo ya estaba oscuro. La chica subió del lado del volante y el hizo lo mismo al lado contrario.

-¿Lista para hablar?-

-Sí, eso creo. Pero no aquí. Es probable que si me haces enojar haga que salgas volando en la curva.- Hirako se imaginó en tal situación y decidió mejor no tentar a su destino.

-Sí, me parece prudente. Llévame a donde tu quieras, estoy a tu plena disposición.- Dijo con una sonrisa. Ella giró los ojos, él siempre hacía lo mismo, sonreírle cuando ella quería estar seria.

Arrancó el auto y condujo hacia un lugar que conocía bien. En cinco minutos ya estaban afuera de un café-bar al que había ido miles de veces, el nombre del lugar era "El golem". Consideraba ese nombre más que terrorífico gracioso, al contrario de sus amigos.

Recordó la tarde que Ryu la había invitado a ir ahí, antes de su pelea en la calle. Le dieron calosfríos e intento no pensar en ese día.

_Ryu le había hablado por teléfono, le había dicho que tenía algo importante que decirle. Ella imaginó que sería sobre Sora así que aceptó de buena gana._

_Llegó a la hora programada y él ya estaba ahí, girando una taza entre sus manos con nerviosismo. Ella se sentó a su lado y empezaron a hablar de cosas sin importancia._

_-¿Estás bien, Ryu? Te veo extraño.- Preguntó la chica al fin._

_-Es sobre lo que tengo que decirte. Me ha costado mucho valor y al fin te lo diré.-_

_-Bueno, no le des rodeos, sabes que no me gustan las palabras de más.-_

_-Yo…estoy enamorado de ti, Hiyori. Casi desde nuestro primer encuentro.- Ella abrió los ojos como platos y se sintió pálida._

_¿Él, enamorado de ella? ¡Sintió horrores por dentro! Nunca lo habría imaginado._

_-¿Y bien, Hiyori? Dime algo por favor.- Intentó agarrar sus manos pero ella las encogió rechazándolo._

_-Ay, Ryu. Perdóname, sabes que te veo como un amigo.-_

_-Pero con el paso del tiempo podrías llegar a sentir algo por mí, yo lo sé.-_

_-No Ryu, no es así. Será mejor que te lo diga de una vez, es imposible que yo ame a alguien, estoy dañada, créeme.-El chico puso cara de desconcierto.-No sirvo para esto de las relaciones, sólo te haré sufrir.-_

_-Entiendo.-_

_-Deberías de invitar a salir a Sora, ella es una gran chica, realmente te quiere.- Dijo en voz baja._

_-Lo sé.- Acto seguido ella se levantó y se fue._

_"Creo que debí de haberle dicho que yo nunca podré amar a alguien más que a Shinji" Pensó Hiyori._

Estacionó el auto y bajaron de él. Entraron por la pequeña puerta hacia el área del café que se encontraba relativamente vacía. Se sentaron y un mesero tomó su orden, la cual llegó casi de inmediato. Shinji sacó una caja de cigarros y un encendedor ante lo que ella frunció el ceño.

-No fumes, sabes que no me gusta que lo hagas.-

-Sabes que es mi único placer en este cuerpo humano.- Ella no cambió el ceño fruncido y él supo que hablaba en serio.-Muy bien, no lo hare.- Guardó los objetos de nuevo en su bolsillo.- Sin más interrupciones, es momento de que hablemos. Primero, quiero saber por qué huiste.- Fue directo al punto. Hiyori tragó saliva y supo que no debía mentirle.

-Ay, Shinji. No sé como decírtelo pero…yo sentía que ya no había un lugar para mí en la sociedad de almas. Si iba sabría que no sería feliz ahí, como ustedes.-

-Pudiste habérmelo dicho, tonta. Al menos te pudiste despedir.-

-No, no podía, compréndeme. Sabía que si me despedía me convencerían de ir con ustedes. Por eso decidí pedirle ayuda a Urahara y empezar desde cero. Me encontré con la abuela Omaki aquí en Chiyoda y ella me auxilió en todo lo que pudo hasta su último día. Todo parecía ir bien…- Shinji la interrumpió.

-Y al menos eres feliz, dímelo.- Ella calló. Y él lo supo.- Por lo que me muestras, no.-

-No me puedo quejar.-

-Regresa conmigo, vamos.- Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, sabes que no puedo.-

- Por favor. Serás mi teniente si quieres.-

-¿Y qué harás con tu teniente actual?-

-Bueno, yo…- El movió sin querer su mano izquierda y ella lo vio, un destello. Era una alianza en su dedo anular.- ¿Qué es eso?- Señaló el objeto de su atención.

El volteó a ver su mano y su cara se puso pálida. ¡Carajo, había olvidado quitarse la alianza!

-¡Vamos, dímelo!- Gritó la chica. El sólo se quedó en silencio y bajó la mirada. -Está bien. No necesitas decírmelo, ¿Quién soy yo para reclamarte?- Se levantó lentamente sin expresión alguna en su rostro y caminó hacia la salida. El fue tras ella.

-Hiyori, ¡Espera! No es lo que crees que es.-

-No, Shinji. No soy tonta. Sé lo que es; es un anillo de matrimonio.- Abrió la boca para hablar y ella lo interrumpió.- Está bien que te casaras, si te hace feliz. Aunque no debiste de haber venido con tu esposa preocupada en casa. Me tengo que ir.- E intentó soltar su brazo de él. Pero él no la dejo ir.

-No, Hiyori, no es así. Si me das la oportunidad de lo explicaré todo.- Esquivó su mirada.- Por favor, mírame. ¡Hiyori, por favor!- Lo vio al fin y notó la mirada de un hombre destrozado frente a ella.

-Está bien, puedes explicármelo todo.- Y regresó rumbo a la mesa que habían estado ocupando.

Él hablo, de cómo Hinamori había sido su leal teniente (evitó la palabra "aplastante" dado que no quería provocarla), que fueron atacados sorpresivamente por el clan Quincy y ella dio su vida al defenderlo, siendo su única voluntad morir siendo su esposa y cómo el creyó que esa sería una pequeña manera de retribuirle lo que había hecho por.

En todo el relato Hiyori no tenía ni una sola expresión en su rostro.

-Eso es lo que pasó, Hiyori. No llevo la argolla por que aún este casado, es más bien como símbolo de respeto hacia mi viudez.- Ella seguía sin algún gesto de enojo o sorpresa en su rostro.

-Está bien. Debo irme, no creo… sentirme bien.- Se levantó de nuevo y llegó a la salida. Shinji fue detrás de ella de manera cautelosa dado que no sabía cómo reaccionaría la chica.

Ella llegó hasta el auto y no podía meter bien la llave en la cerradura.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Shinji.

-Sí, sólo me siento algo cansada.-

-Entonces yo conduciré, no quiero que nos mates a ambos, mono.- Soltó una risa nerviosa pero Hiyori no reaccionó, ni siquiera lo miró. Él la guió hacia la puerta del copiloto y la abrió; ella se subió lentamente.

El se subió del lado del piloto y encendió el auto, empezó a conducir. Sabía que estaban cerca del hogar de la chica y que no tardarían en llegar. En unos minutos ya estaban ante el gran edificio de departamentos. Se estacionó y se bajó para abrirle la puerta.

Ella se bajó y seguía sin mirarlo, caminó lentamente hacia la puerta del conjunto, la abrió y pasó. La empujó suavemente dándole la espalda, él pasó rápidamente detrás de ella.

Las escaleras se le hacían eternas, ¿Cuánto más faltaría? Al fin vio su desgastada puerta, respiró con alivio. La abrió y pasó lo mismo que con la principal, no volteó.

Se sentó en el sofá frente a la ventana, tenía las persianas abiertas y se podía ver lo grande de la ciudad en la oscuridad.

Shinji se sentó al lado de ella. Le preocupaba esa reacción de la chica.

-Por favor, háblame. Al menos dime que me odias.- Se hincó a los pies de la chica y sostuvo su mano.- Háblame, Hiyori.-

No lo veía. Tenía ganas de llorar pero las lágrimas no salían de sus ojos. Quería gritarle que era un idiota por no haberla esperado, por romper sus tontas ilusiones de niña de que se casarían alguna vez, pero su boca no se movía. Él sostenía sus manos y hacía ruiditos como quejiditos, los cuales ella tradujo como un sollozo. Pero no hablo, no lloro. Sólo miraba hacia la ventana.

Shinji sólo le pedía que lo perdonara, que le gritara que era un idiota, que lo odiaba, que lo aborrecía. Pero nada de eso pasó. Se quedaron en esa misma posición durante un largo tiempo, no hubiera sabido qué hora era de no ser por que volteó hacia la ventana y vio el sol del amanecer asomándose. Miró el rostro de la rubia y notó que sus ojos brillaban por la luz, su piel tenía un cálido tono.

Espero todo ese tiempo por una reacción. Y se quedó ahí mirándola, observándola ver el amanecer.


End file.
